Parallel World : Three
by Amnoki Budiansah
Summary: Hidup di dunia paralel memang bukanlah pilihan. Namun untuk berbuat kebaikan ataupun kejahatan, itu terserahmu. Namun yang pasti, jika kau terpuruk dalam kegelapan, aku akan datang dan memukulmu sampai mati, hingga kau sadar dari mimpi burukmu.../


Di dunia paralel ini, terdapat beberapa golongan manusia...

Penyihir...

Shinobi...

Dan Assassin.

Mereka semua bersembunyi diantara para ras manusia murni. Berkamuflase sebaik mungkin untuk keselamatan mereka sendiri. Hidup damai dibalik lindungan ras manusia murni. Namun, disetiap dunia... Ada positif dan negatif.

Ras Penyihir.

Mereka adalah ras manusia yang memiliki kelebihan dibanding manusia murni. Mereka memiliki sihir yang sangat menakjubkan. Memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi diantara ras lainnya. Dan salah satu sifat mereka adalah kesombongan...

Beribu-ribu tahun sebelumnya, dimana ras penyihir ini belum ada. Seseorang yang namanya melegenda, membuat perjanjian pada para iblis. Mereka menginginkan kekuatan. Menginginkan kekuasaan. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka memiliki hati bagaikan iblis... Kaguya Otsutsuki. Seorang putri kelinci yang diramalkan akan menjadi kehancuran bagi umat manusia.

Serakah, sombong, dan tidak mau mengalah... Sifat yang sampai kapanpun akan melekat pada mereka, ras penyihir.

Ras Shinobi.

Sebuah ras spesial yang dipenuhi tekad. Bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan tekad yang sangat kuat. Mereka adalah ras yang dikatakan akan memimpin dunia. Ras yang memiliki kebijaksanaan, dan ras yang paling dihormati.

Ras shinobi memiliki kelebihan lain dibanding ras lainnya. Dalam tubuh mereka, mengalir sebuah energi yang disebut chakra. Energi spiritual yang sangat berguna, dan menjadi ciri-ciri dari mereka.

Ras Assassin.

Sampai saat ini keberadaan mereka masih menjadi misteri. Tidak banyak beredar cerita asal usul darimana ras ini berasal. Namun seekor katak petapa pernah meramalkan, mereka adalah kebencian yang sangat membahayakan dunia. Mereka-

Bruug!

"Haaahh..." sebuah helaan nafas terdengar menggema didalam ruangan luas berisikan buku-buku.

Seorang gadis menutup buku yang dari tadi ia baca. Matanya menatap bosan sampul buku yang berisikan sebuah simbol aneh.

"Aku penasaran... Seperti apa ras assassin itu?" tangan kirinya menopang dagu, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap permukaan sampul buku.

Sreeg...

Gadis dengan rambut ungu gelap itu mendorong kursi kebelakang saat tubuhnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya mengangkat buku tebal yang dia baca tadi.

"Sudah masuk kelas rupanya." gumamnya sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 10.15.

##################################################

[Parallel : Three]

[All Naruto Chara's by Masashi Kishimoto]

[This Story by Amnoki]

###################################################

Pagi hari di kota Konoha, desa yang berada di pusat negara Api ini menampakkan kesibukannya. Kota padat ini memang terkenal dengan kesibukannya. Kendaraan pribadi dan umum memadati jalanan kota Konoha.

Taang...!

Sebuah botol kaleng bekas yang tergeletak di trotoar terhempas setelah seseorang menendangnya. Kaki berlapiskan sepatu itu kembali menendang botol kaleng menjauh.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seseorang yang menendang kaleng itu. Dilihat dari pakaian dan sebuah logo sekolah dari kota ini, sudah pasti menunjukan jika ia adalah seorang pelajar dari Konoha High School. Rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin sedikit membuat beberapa orang melihatnya sebagai wisatawan dari luar negeri.

Slluuurrp!

"Huaaaah! Enaknya!"

Dan... Hebatnya, Naruto memakan sebuah ramen cup sambil berjalan. Kaleng minumannya yang sudah habis terus ia tendang. Namun, tak sekalipun ia menabrak pejalan kaki. Mungkin, dia punya indra keenam.

"Ramen buatan Teuchi memang enak!" teriaknya lagi yang membuat beberapa orang sedikit menjauh.

Teuchi yang dibicarakannya adalah sebuah perusahaan atau produsen mie instan terbesar di negara api. Mie instan dengan aneka rasa itu selalu saja membuat Naruto melupakan alasannya hidup didunia. Yah... Maniak mie. Khas anak kost-an.

Berdasar kode kelas di kerah bajunya, Naruto merupakan murid kelas 11 dari sekolahnya tersebut. Ransel oranye miliknya terpasang dengan erat dipunggung.

Setelah ramen cupnya habis, Naruto menatap kedepan. Matanya mencari letak tong sampah yang dipasang di samping trotoar. Dan kebetulan, tong sampah itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Yah, membuang sampah pada tempatnya memang harus dicontoh oleh banyak orang. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada satupun yang dapat dicontoh dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Buktinya, Naruto malah menutup tong sampah yang terbuka, lalu meletakan bekas bungkus ramen dan kaleng minumannya diatas tutup tong sampah tersebut.

Dan jika dihitung, setiap hari tong sampah di sepanjang trotoar jalan Hashira selalu ada yang tertutup dengan sampah diatasnya.

"Kuharap ada orang yang mau memasukanmu kedalam tong ini... Ramen-chan."

Tujuannya sih mulia. Ia berharap ada orang yang mau memasukan sampahnya itu kedalam tong. Ya, itung-itung menyadarkan orang-orang untuk membuang sampah. Begitu menurutnya.

Setelahnya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalannannya yang tertunda. Menuju takterbatas, dan melampauinya!

Sorry...

Menuju sekolah, dan mulai belajar!

Setelah jarak antara Naruto dengan tong tersebut jauh, seseorang lain menghampiri tong tersebut. Ia dengan ganasnya meremas sampah yang dibuang Naruto, lalu membuka tong dengan kasar. Kemudian memasukan sampah itu kedalamnya. Tentu dengan aura gelap yang terus menguar dan membuat beberapa orang merinding.

"Si Baka itu... Grrr!"

Kilatan tajam dari matanya memancar penuh aura membunuh. Gadis bersurai ungu gelap. Gadis yang berada di perpustakaan Konoha waktu lalu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang putri ter- ehh tidak...

Seorang gadis yang menunjukan wajah menyeramkannya pada dunia.

Misinya hanya satu... Yaitu, membuat seseorang bernama Naruto Uzumaki menjadi pria yang lebih baik.

Wah. Istri idaman para pria.

Setelah itu, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan aurah hitam yang masih menguar.

Jauh beberapa meter didepan, Naruto mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding.

Kembali lagi ke Hinata Hyuuga.

Ting!

Hinata diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Aura hitam itu telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari dunia.

Tuuuuuu!

Wajah Hinata dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah. Matanya melebar disertai degupan jantung yang berdebar cepat.

"Aaaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?!"

Hinata dengan dunianya... Mengikuti seseorang yang dicintai memang membuatnya malu. Apalagi dengan beberapa pikiran absurdnya beberapa detik lalu.

'A-aku mengikuti Naruto-kun! A-apa aku stalker?'

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Naruto menoleh cepat kebelakang begitu mendengar jeritan dari Hinata barusan. Lalu, helaan nafasnya terdengar keluar.

"Dasar anak muda... Ck ck ck." dengan wajah bosannya.

Woy! Emang situ udah tua?!

**********

Konoha High School memang dikabarkan sebagai sekolah terbaik sepanjang sajadah yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi asal Indonesia.

Siswa-siswinya dikenal dengan kepintarannya. Rata rata IQ nya diatas 0! Bayangkan! Nol!

Namun, konon katanya, sekolah ini diisi oleh manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Orang-orang menyebut kemampuan itu sebagai indra ke enam.

Dilihat dari keadaan siswa yang berbaris rapi di lapangan sekolah, sudah menandakan jika hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari yang paling ditakuti para pelajar. Berlebihan.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, proses upacara wajib yang dilakukan di sekolah itu telah selesai. Bendera merah putih telah berkibar di puncak tiang.

Setelah dibubarkan, semua murid Konoha berbondong-bondong mencari tempat berlindung. Didalam kelas.

Kelas 11-A. Salah satu kelas di KHS yang terkenal dengan muridnya yang kebanyakan berotak encer.

Shikamaru Nara, orang terpintar di kelas ini sudah terkenal di penjuru sekolah. Kepintarannya yang berada satu tingkat diatas Uchiha Sasuke memang membuat orang ini disegani.

Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merupakan pengguna indra ke enam. Dengan elemen bayangan.

Kelas ini sering disebut sebagai kelas unggulan, dimana orang orang didalamnya memiliki kemampuan yang hebat.

###################################################

Di dunia ini, terdapat tiga golongan manusia.

Tiga golongan tersebut adalah Penyihir, Shinobi, dan Assassin. Namun, tiga golongan itu dianggap hanya sebuah mitos. Pasalnya, tidak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang memiliki golongan tersebut.

Masyarakat lebih mengenal Indigo. Sebutan bagi manusia yang memiliki kemampuan berupa indra ke enam.

Selanjutnya, pemerintah membuat sebuah peraturan, dimana para Indigo ini diharuskan untuk belajar di sekolah khusus. Sebuah sekolah dimana para Indigo berkumpul.

Sekolah-sekolah tersebut dibagi berdasarkan negara.

Negara Api memiliki Konoha High School.

Negara Petir memiliki Kumogakure High School.

Negara Air memiliki Kirigakure Highschool.

Negara Batu memiliki Iwagakure Highschool.

Negara Pasir memiliki Sunagakure Highschool.

Keadaan para Indigo ini memang dirahasiakan oleh para pemerintah, sesuai kesepakatan yang telah dibuat beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

###################################################

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya, kelas 11-B lalu memasuki kelas tersebut.

Kelasnya memang tidak sehebat kelas 11-A yang diisi oleh orang-orang hebat. Namun disini, Naruto dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Kelasnya bisa dibilang sebagai kelas terburuk, dimana setiap ada pertarungan, anggota kelasnya selalu dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Sistem sekolah yang kejam membuat Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan kelasnya ini. Sistem yang membolehkan para siswanya untuk bertarung membuat keadaan kelasnya semakin buruk.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya mengingat kondisi kelasnya. Namun, melihat senyuman dari para sahabatnya membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. Yah...

Masih ada yang berharga disini. Dan ia akan terus berusaha untuk menjaganya.

"Yoo! Naruto!" sapa seorang pria bersurai oren gelap. Orang itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto.

"Yahiko!" balas Naruto ceria. Namun saat matanya menatap tumpukan buku dewasa di atas meja sahabatnya ini, alis kanannya berkedut kesal.

"Kapan kau akan tobat, nak?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Yahiko... Si mesum yang sialnya adalah sahabat terdekat Naruto.

"Hahaha! Kau hanya-"

Braak!

Pintu kelas 11-B terbuka dengan keras. Diikuti dengan masuknya beberapa murid kelas 11-A.

"Halo para pecundang?"

Siswa ber-nametag Toneri masuk berbicara dengan nada merendahkan. Mulutnya menunjukan seringaian begitu melihat Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya.

Melihat Yahiko yang mulai terpancing, Naruto lebih memilih menghampiri Toneri.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya dengan datar. Matanya tak lepas memandang Toneri yang masih menyeringai.

Dibelakang Toneri, berdiri Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuuga.

Toneri semakin menampakan senyuman jahatnya. "Tentu saja, bertarung."

"Lalu, taruhannya?" kini Yahiko maju ke samping Naruto. Ia bertanya setelah menenangkan emosinya yang hampir pecah.

"Jika kalian menang..." Neji berbicara mewakili Toneri. Sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"... Kalian boleh meminta apa saja." lanjut Neji. Yahiko tentu semakin tertarik dengan tantangan dari kelas yang dia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya.

"Dan jika kami kalah?" tanya Yahiko yang mulai tergiur dengan taruhan yang ditawarkan kelas 11-A itu.

Toneri semakin menyeringai. Yahiko sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda jika ia terpancing.

"Jika kalian kalah, aku menginginkan..."

Naruto menepuk keningnya kasar.  
'Aku tau apa yang dia inginkan.' dengan mata memutar.

"Buku dewasa karya Jiraiya-sama yang kau miliki."

Brukk!

Pintu kelas tertutup dengan keras. Sasuke Uchiha bersama Neji Hyuuga telah keluar dari kelas.

Ketua kelas bejat! Batin mereka berdua pada Toneri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Toneri lagi.

Naruto membisikan sesuatu pada Yahiko.

'Pein... Kumohon jangan kau terima.'  
'Tenang Naruto... Kita pasti menang kali ini.'

"Baiklah..." ucap Yahiko. Toneri semakin dan semakin menyeringai. "... Aku terima tantanganmu."

Braak! Pintu kelas kembali terbuka dengan kasar.

Kali ini Hinata Hyuuga masuk kedalam kelas dengan aura hitam yang tambah mencekam.

"To... Ne... Ri..."

Suara yang dikeluarkan Hinata terdengar begitu menakutkan. Dan sukses membuat Toneri ketakutan.

Dengan langkah berat, Hinata mendekati Toneri yang menampakkan wajah panik.

Siapa sangka sepupunya ini akan datang menghampirinya.

Sasuke! Neji! Pasti... Pasti para kampret itu yang memberitahukan Hinata dengan tantanganku! Sial! Rutuk Toneri pada kedua temannya itu.

Toneri melirik Naruto cepat, lalu menariknya dan mendorong Naruto menuju kedepan wajah Hinata.

Naruto yang ditarik dan didorong secara tiba-tiba tentu saja terkejut. Ia mengangkat tangan begitu wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata mendekat. Kedua kakinya mengerem tepat waktu sebelum ia menabrak Hinata.

Ting!

Aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata telah menghilang. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Wajahnya mematung saat berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kekiri. Namun matanya melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Buagh!  
Syuuut!  
Blaarrr!

"Na-Naruto-kun mesuuuum!"

Hinata berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Toneri menghela nafas lega. Monster telah menghilang. Huufh.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang menghantam dan menghancurkan dinding tergeletak pingsan. Siapa sangka, Hinata mengaktifkan indra keenamnya, lalu memukul perut Naruto sekuat tenaga sampai pria malang itu melesat dan berakhir menabrak dinding kelas.

Sungguh... Seperti itukah kisah Naruto hari ini?

VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V

#TBC#

###################################################

Nyahahaha... Maaf ya semuanya, karena saya post ffn disini telat :,v

dan maaf juga nih, baru bisa kasih sedikit cuplikan di chapter kali ini. T.T

Oh iya... Saya sengaja bikin sifat Hinata seperti ini. Yaa, menurutku sih, sifatnya imut kalo gini :'D

Oke... Cukup sekian curhatnya, tunggu chapter depan ya!

P.s = ffn ini belum pake sinopsis. Jadi langsung ke inti cerita.

#Amnoki  
#Bye!


End file.
